


Mine

by Tealsky27



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealsky27/pseuds/Tealsky27
Summary: So I always wondered how H behaves when jealous and this is my take on it. No offense of H or B, it’s all fiction!





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HillaryLeonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/gifts).



She knew people were always drawn to him: his charisma is a magnet, but she was not prepared for the wave of jealousy that surged her viens when she looked up. She was enjoying the attention of taking selfies and talking to people but then her attention was caught by a certain woman being cozy with her hubby. The way she held on to him as they took a selfie irritated her. She knew her hubby was no longer unfaithful and that it’s probablly nothing but her blood was boiling with jealosy. Her rational mind was telling her to calm down that bill was only being nice but her irrational mind was raging because that woman held her man. He belongs to her! 

He saw her her fussing and realized that she must have gotten jealous. He knew he had done nothing wrong, that he only took a selfie with a fan eventhough she was a little touchy and he let go of her without causing a inccident but she saw it and now she was jealous. He knew he had to smooth things before it ends badly. So he went to her, he held her and whispered to her, “you look absolutely divine, my love. “ she shivered at his words and actions. She wanted to be distant to make him pay eventhough she knew he was innocent but she hated that feeling: jealousy. But before she could answer him, he looked her in the eyes and said, “you’ve got nothing to worry about, i am yours.” She closed her eyes and savored his words then she felt his lips connect with her own in a brief peck. Oh she wanted more so much more. She got called by an aide and separated from her husband. As the night grew darker so were her thoughts and all she wanted was to be in her whitehaven home and have her way with her man. God! It was silly to be 71 years old and be so enamoured with your man but it wasn’t silly and she was hopelessly in love with him. 

As the event dragged on, he was restless to go home. He had caught the look in her eyes, an ablazing lust but at the same time an unknown emotion manifested something unusal and intriguing, and he knew he was in for a treat. 

When the time was right, he went to her and escorted them out to their motorcade.   
Once inside their van, she snuggled to him and he held her against his chest relishing in her warmth and scent. She was quiet but contemplating her next action. Before she could do anything they arrived at their whitehaven home. 

As soon as they entered their home, she pushed him against the door and kissed him furiously. Releasing all the pent up emotions she had been feeling. He was whimpering and groaning as he enjoyed her. Her hands were swiftly popping buttons from his shirt and then pushed both his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. She groaned when she saw his naked chest and latched on his nipple, already hard from arousal. She was nipping, licking and sucking his chest then she went upwards to his neck and sucked until she left her print while growling, “you are mine, MINE!” She was wild and possessive and it was driving him mad with desire. He held her against him, his hands massaging her glorious ass as she marked her territory. She continued to attack him; marking him; claiming him; loving him. He hooked her right leg on his waist, this made her heated center to come in contact with his hardness which caused them to moan in pleasure. She held his face to her and looked into his eyes and said, “you are mine! Say that you are mine!” He looked at her with his eyes full of love and answered, “only yours, my love. I belong to you.” He fueled her possession and then their lips met in a passionate dance. Their tongues paired with its mate and everything else dimmed. This kiss was no longer furious but languid and passionate conveying all the love they felt. 

He knew that her possessive actions were prompted by her jealousy. Eventhough she had nothing to worry about, jealousy can bring out a primal reaction and they were both enjoying this senario. They were necking like two horny teenagers. She made him feel young and wild, full of vigor. But he knew that they needed to move to a more comfortable position because being pinned against the door is not that comfortable for his old bones. As they continued to kiss, he moved her backwards towards the bedroom without breaking the oral connection but there were the stairs to conquer and they did not want to let go of each other. She made the effort to let go and pull him up the stairs. When they entered their bedroom, she pulled him to her and kissed his luscious lips while she removed his pants and briefs.   
“Not fair,” he said, “I am naked but am still to see you.”  
“Uh nuh it’s not about fairness,” she said, “you are mine!”  
“Yours!”   
She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. The sight was total eroticism: he laid on the bed completely naked while she ground herself on him still fully clothed. She kisssed his neck down his chest with barely there kisses, wet kisses and sucking hard kisses to mark him here and there. When she got to his hardness, she licked her lips and gave him a mischievous look. She swirled her tongue around his tip and then she sucked on it while maintaining eye contact with him. Then she licked from its tip to the base and down his balls. He was in heaven enjoying her actions but dangerously close to falling off the edge so he gently pulled her off his cock. She was a little bewildered but he assuaged her, “I need to be inside of you baby.”   
She stood up and hurriedly removed her black dress and then her lace underwear. Once she was naked, she climbed on him and slowly pushed herself on his cock. It was so hard and pulsing inside of her. He felt her velvety walls clamp on his cock and it took all of his strenght not to move instead he stayed buried in her warmth waiting for her to adjust. She start to move slowly off his cock and then slammed downwards; it was a maddening rhythem. She kept saying, “mine” over and over and he answered in earnest, “only yours.” She was chasing her pleasure, gyrating on him while he gave her all he had with counter pushes into her. He felt her walls flutter and tighter and he pulled her against his chest. Her hard nipples scraping against his, her face buried in his neck sucking and licking and all this while her hips never faltered at the rhythm they had. She was so close to the precipice and then he said, “I love you Hillary, my love!” That took her over the edge into the abyss of complete pleasure, “ahh oh God am cumming, oh baby ah Bill!” He held her hips and aided her movements as he pushed in her depths. So tight and wet, he made a final push and came, bathing her insides with his essence.   
They stayed intertwined as one for a while catching their breaths, basking in their postcoital bliss. After sometime he lifted her face from his shoulder so he can look her in the eyes, “I love you! Only you, there is no one for me other than you. There is nothing to worry about. I love you.” At this point two soft tears were falling from her eyes and as he wiped them he said, “yours!” She chuckled and said, “I don’t know why I felt all this jealousy. I know that you are mine and that you love me but the way she was trying to hold you got to me and these feelings had a mind of its own.”   
He caressed her cheeks and said, “ hey, i don’t mind the possessive way in which you loved me. It was so fucking hot!”  
She giggled, “I love you bill.”  
They snuggled and fell asleep content in each others arms.


End file.
